


Stay With Me

by conceptstage



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Prompted from tumblr: "Just stay with me"





	Stay With Me

Beau was startled by a clang and curse. “Shit,” hissed a voice near the bed.

“Keg?” She mumbled sleepily, her face pressed against the pillow. She could feel drool drying on her chin. “What are you doing?”

Keg froze in place, her armor half on her chest. “Sorry Beau,” she whispered.

Beau didn’t respond, teetering on the edge of wakefulness but not fully conscious. “Keg…” she garbled. “Don’t go yet.”

Keg wasn’t sure what to do. It was kind of an unspoken thing between them that Keg was supposed to be gone before Beau woke up in the morning. Neither of them wanted to insinuate that this thing they were doing, whatever you wanted to call it, was anything more than casual. “Are… Are you sure?” Beau snorted obnoxiously and then rolled onto her back. It wasn’t a great sign that Keg found that utterly charming. She sighed and resumed getting dressed. This was not a conversation to have while half asleep. Her armor clanged again and this time Beau’s eyes cracked open slightly.

She sneered. “The fuck you doing?”

“I was… Sorry-”

“Just get back in bed, I’m not going to get any sleep at this rate.” Keg hesitated and Beau sighed, throwing back the covers and pointing at the space beside her than Keg had just vacated. “Just stay with me. Please.”

Keg hesitated just a moment more before she started taking the chestplate back off. “Are you sure?”

“Shut up and go to sleep.”

Keg was smiling as she crawled back into the covers. “I want to be the big spoon.” Beau grunted tiredly but rolled over onto her side and Keg pressed against her from behind. Beau was instantly unconscious again before she even got her arms around her waist and Keg followed her into slumber a few minutes later.


End file.
